The invention relates to a drawer slide clip, and in particular, to a drawer slide clip that can be selectively positioned along the length of a generally vertically disposed track contained within a file cabinet so as to mount a file drawer slide thereto.
A traditional filing cabinet has means for mounting a file drawer slide thereto. The file drawer may then be slidably connected to the file drawer slide. However, these means are rigidly mounted to the interior of the filing cabinet so that they cannot be altered. Consequently, only file drawers of a predetermined size can be accommodated by such a file cabinet.
Heretofore, there have been provided file cabinets that accommodate file drawers of various sizes; and further, that are adjustable so as to vary the size of file drawers that one particular cabinet may accommodate. These systems have performed satisfactorily in the past. However, the ease with which the positioning or repositioning of the drawer slide clips, and hence the drawer slides, can be performed to accommodate file drawers of varying sizes has not been as easy as would be optimally desired. It would thus be desirable to provide a file cabinet having a drawer slide clip that can be relatively easily positioned or repositioned so that the file cabinet can be easily changed to accommodate drawers of different sizes.